This invention relates to a series of compounds, to methods of preparing the compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds, and to their use as therapeutic agents. In particular, the PRESENT invention relates to compounds that are potent and selective inhibitors of cyclic guanosine 3′,5′-monophosphate specific phosphodiesterase (cGMP-specific PDE), in particular PDE5, and have utility in a variety of therapeutic areas wherein such inhibition is considered beneficial, including the treatment of cardiovascular disorders and erectile dysfunction.